The Fated
by It's Because I'm EMO
Summary: SVU meets the supernatural!the gang is giving powers and must save the world! Angst, drama and a bit of humor EO JC but other characters are involved, the first chapter is boring but you can skip it, so R&R because you love me, you do love me dont you?
1. Youthful Glow

Author's note: Yes I realize that this story is completely impossible, but trust me it's good, this first chapter is only the introduction so things will get more interesting as the story progresses. This story just kinda popped into my head and demanded to be written so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

She awoke to a loud noise, her hand scrambled for her alarm clock, taking until she was fully up and out of bed to find it knocked under her bedside table. Olivia grunted as the first morning rays hit her face, still half asleep she almost tried to bat them away.

He hadn't slept well that night, only a scarce three hours; he'd already been awake for two hours when most people were just getting out of bed. Elliot sipped his coffee he needed the extra boost of caffeine in his blood if he hoped to make it through the day.

Munch was still asleep but it was obvious his dreams were tormented by nightmares of terrible things he saw in his lifetime, he muttered in his sleep. His glasses were off lying on the floor, he looked somehow different without them. Because he wasn't warring his glasses though he'd be the first to notice the new changes in his life. Eventually he woke his alarm clock going off. He muttered something to himself about lack of sleep, over-worked and under-paid. But something was different with him there was certain lightness in his step that he hadn't felt for a while not since he was much younger. But he scarcely noticed, merely smiled happily to himself and went over to watch the morning news on the television and see what grievances the government might be cooking up today.

Fin was already on his way to work he'd merely stopped for a coffee but it was already cold by the time he got back into his car.

Casey was at her boy friend's house having slept there the previous night she smiled contently. Her boy friend's name was Josh, he awakened before her and woke her up in time so she could go to her house get some fresh cloths then head over to work. She said good-bye to Josh and was walking to her house having not driving her car to his house. She passed by a construction lot where a few men were already sitting the sipping coffee and not much else. They all whistled at her as she passed by, she gave off an annoyed sigh and suddenly one of the men screamed out in pain. He'd put his hand on some sort of sharp object and was bleeding a bit. It wasn't anything serious so she kept walking not that she would have stopped anyways.

Huang was at work already, he noticed the light above him flicker and he sighed, knowing this meant a trip to the store to buy a new light bulb. He stared at the light for a moment and then it seemed to shine brighter than ever, he raised an eyebrow then returned to his work.

Melinda kissed her daughter good-bye before going to work, then headed off, nothing particularly interesting happening along the way.

Cragen was at his desk, so far no new cases but no doubt there would be as the day progressed, he in a sense was lucky because he didn't get the certain new gifts like the others in the precinct.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The four detectives were finally all at the precinct, Munch arriving last. Fin snickered as Munch approached his desk, "What?" he said, he turned around to see Fin wasn't the only one giving him funny looks, Olivia and Elliot were both looking at him with raised eyebrows. "What?" He repeated baffled.

"Man what did you do go to the plastic surgeon?" Fin snickered.

"What?" He repeated growing more and more confused.

"It's just…"Olivia began, "You look…younger."

"That's certainly one way of putting it." Fin snickered.

"Hey Munch have you looked in the mirror at all today?" Elliot asked, "How could you not notice it?"

"Okay that's it enough of this little joke, you've all had your fun." Munch sighed.

"No we're dead serious man, go take a look in the mirror." Fin said.

Munch eyed them all for a moment then snatched a mirror from Olivia's desk. He eyed his reflection with a stupefied look. He looked back at a 40-year-old version of himself, he'd never been much of a looker but he certainly wasn't ugly. After a while he said, "Hey I look good." Striking a pose.

"Well I suppose I'm not the only one who finds it odd Munch got younger over night." Olivia said dryly.

Just then Casey rushed into the room looking rather flushed, "You here about the case yesterday?" Elliot asked.

"Um well-well no." she said a little shakily not sure how to say 'well lately whenever people are mean to me things fall on their heads.' "Um well have any of you noticed any changes lately?"

"You mean besides Munch finally getting around to the plastic surgeon?" Fin asked, Munch gave him a dark look.

"And none of you wondered how Munch got uh…this way?" Casey asked a little awkwardly.

Instead of responding Olivia said, "So anyways shouldn't you be at your office…working?"

Casey's eyes looked rather strained, "No you get it bad things are happening…" She croaked, looking around at the concerned looks her colleagues were giving her, maybe she was just going crazy she thought, "People keep getting hurt…."

"Casey this is New York remember, a lot of bad people are mixed in with the good and surprise people do get hurt hence why your job exist." Olivia said, trying to figure out what was going on with Casey.

It was then that Munch decided to speak up, "Hey you guys already think I'm crazy right so if I told you I could read minds whenever I wasn't warring my glasses you'd just think oh that John, isn't he funny? Right."

"Well 'Liv Fin let's uh leave these two alone, or get them help." Elliot said.

"Hey is anyone else reminded of X-men with Munch's whole glasses thing?" Olivia questioned

"Kinda." Elliot admitted with a small smile.

"Well be glad I'm not shooting lasers out of my eyes." Munch said.

"Okay well um I'm glad to say I'm still sane." Olivia said, "But honestly people enough with these games, were supposed to be working on putting pedophiles away not discussing X-men."

"Glad to see I'm not the only one with some logic left." Elliot muttered.

Just then Cragen came in to see what all the fuss was about, "Okay people time to get back to work, and counselor in my office now, I want to discuss the newest case with you."

"Well." Elliot said when Casey and Cragen were out of earshot, "That was weird, so uh twenty bucks says we worked Casey way too hard on that last case." It was then that Elliot realized how ironic it was that the first four letters of Casey's name were 'case'.

XXXXXXXXXX

The darkness seemed to swirl for a moment like the shadows were wind. The girl eyed them nervously; she knew what they meant, for she always knew when there was a new Xeyora. The shadows whipped her hair around chaotically only adding to her nervousness. Now she had to find the newbie, and fast before whomever they were let things get out of control. Slowly she got into her car and drove towards the source of the shadows the darkness following in hot pursuit.


	2. Black Rage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, me no claim.

Author's note: Special thanks to my three reviewers I love you guys. I hope all you other readers review too yes I know I'm a review whore. I'll update every time I get a few reviews, anyways don't shy away from giving constructive criticism so long as it's constructive I love it, once again I repeat I'm a review whore.

The next day:

Olivia awoke at her desk, at first she didn't know where she was but then she realized she'd fallen asleep at work. She craned her head up, it was sore from sleeping in an awkward position the whole night, and she didn't feel very rested either. She gazed up at the clock; it was still 5:00am.

It seemed to take a painfully long amount of time to get out of her chair; she made the slow walk to the washrooms. By the time she got there she still was half asleep, she tried turning the tap on but it seemed to be jammed. Frustrated she tried the next tap and then the next but they were all broken.

She willed the water to come rushing out the tap and suddenly with great force it did. She smiled and splashed it onto her face; she was as awake as she was going to get now. She tried to turn the tap off with her hands having already forgot how it was jammed. Her waking mind gingerly touched the rushing water and with a great shock she realized the water wasn't coming out of the tap, it was just water falling from thin air.

"What the…" she muttered, _well,_ she thought, _that explains how there was water without me turning the tap on, but think Olivia! Where's it coming from? It cant just appear like that can it? Ahhh god the sink's overflowing…well this is obviously the start of another interesting day. _"Come water that's enough, go away water…" she said feebly she wasn't trying to talk to the water she just wanted to comfort herself,_ okay…hey wait the water is gone…wait what? Okay Olivia you're obviously dreaming…wake up!_

It was then that a thought occurred to her, if she was dreaming she could do anything right? She smiled slightly, _time to let the real me out,_ she thought no one was going to arrive for a while anyways. She commanded water to come and go, it appeared wherever she willed it to be, over her head it fell soaking her, she hadn't had this much fun since she was a small girl, even then with a mother like hers fun was scarce. Still there was no time to think of troubles right now. She made the water twirl in circles, made it come in droplets like it was raining.

For a brief moment she wondered if someone had slipped drugs into her food and if she was just really high, but she dispelled that thought and instead rolled around on the flooded floor, _well,_ she reasoned with herself, _dream or no dream this floor needed to be washed anyways._

Suddenly she felt the water rush pass her; she looked to see where it was going. With a slight shock she realized someone had opened the door to the bathroom. The detective awkwardly stood up,_ this is my dream, no ones supposed to come…right?_ She thought. She looked up to see who dared invade her dream; it was Casey who was looking at the soaking detective with her mouth opened, "Olivia," she said at last, "Well um had a little trouble with the tap I see."

Olivia pinched herself, "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"What on earth are you talking about detective and why are you on the floor, and also mind explaining why two feet of water came rushing out when I opened the door, somehow I don't think it all came from a broken tap."

"Well basically I made it all kind of…appear."

"You know I'll take this moment to point out how ironic it is that you were calling me crazy yesterday…well I'm gonna leave now and pretend I never came here nor saw you. But I must say you seem different Olivia, I mean other than…uh this." She said gesturing around the room.

"Yeah well you know people change and up until now I thought I was dreaming…anyways nice seeing you again Case' buh-bye!" Olivia said before scurrying out of the room, _I better have a change of cloths in my locker,_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXX

He could feel it the black rage inside of him as he saw the seen before him unfold. Elliot rushed out of his car, it was still 5:00am, no one else was outside, and he was the only one who could act as the hero today. A young girl no older than Maureen was being mugged or worse he thought grimly. He raced over, "POLICE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" he yelled, instead the guy pulled out a knife and put it to the already unconscious girl's throat.

"O yeah? What you gonna do? Can't shoot me, else this one dies." He said in a raspy accented voice.

"Put the girl down." Elliot said dangerously, but the man didn't instead he moved the knife slightly cutting the girl. That was what it took to set the black rage free, Elliot's eyes although he couldn't see had become completely black and strange black symbols were appearing on his skin, "BURN!" He yelled. The man gasped and dropped the girl; his hands went to clutch his chest where a black and blue fire seemed to have mysteriously sprouted.

"W-what are you?" He gasped, the strange fire quickly spreading across his whole body, he ran in circles and then collapsed to the ground a few meters away and slowly turned to ash.

His eyes became their normal blue and the black marks disappeared, Elliot stared dumbfounded at the pile of ash that the wind was now picking up, he tried to reason with himself, he couldn't of possibly done that, but he remembered the look of pure terror on the mans face and somehow knew it was his own doing. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought that he'd just killed someone, but how all he had thought about was his rage…but he'd said that word _burn _and that's what the man did.

Experimentally he picked up a small stone, "Burn." He said, the black and blue fire didn't appear but the stone did grow warm in his palm, the rage was what brought that fire though he realized. _I can't get angry anymore, can I? My own rage is it's own force, and it's dangerous._

He realized with a shock that the girl was still lying on the ground, the cut to her neck wasn't serious but it would need stitches. He reached for his phone; she'd was still going to need to go to the hospital either way. He dialed 911 and told the operator a young girl was just mugged and needed medical attention before telling them where he was.

He could never tell anyone about this, but he thought looking at the pile of ashes, with no trace of gasoline in them, no one would even guess that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munch took the day off, he not only looked younger but he felt it too and he wanted to enjoy the youth he'd thought he'd lost. He decided to go buy a new suit, might as well make it a good one too, who cared if it was expensive? Spring had come like a promise for better times, his life seemed strangely perfect because he realized he was where he was meant to be, and who knows with his new youth maybe he could even get married…again, he had to smile at that thought, even he had to laugh at the fact that he couldn't keep track of how many divorces he'd had over the years.

Of course being able to read minds was just a little bonus, he wasn't exactly going to advertise that he had a new ability but he could at least have a little fun, he took of his glasses, it wasn't something that the old Munch would do, but it was the way to hear what people thought so what harm could come right? The thoughts of others came rushing though his head:

-_I'm late…oh shit still late…shit-shit-shit…_

_-I didn't know cheese came in different colors…_

_-My hair smells like coconuts._

_-Shit I'm early._

Having heard enough of other peoples thoughts Munch quickly put his glasses back on.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Fin went in to complain to the coffee shop manager that his coffee was cold. In turn he was given a free coffee and a donut. He munched on his donut in his car then tried to take a sip of his coffee. Nothing came out the cup felt freezing cold. He pried the lid of and peered inside to his disbelief the coffee was frozen solid, "Stupid lazy ass coffee shop." He muttered, he glanced at his watch, it was time to get to work, he through the coffee out the window and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey 'Liv nice cloths." Elliot said upon seeing Olivia when arrived that morning, Olivia hadn't managed to find a dry pair of cloths and managed to mutter a "hi" to Elliot in return. Elliot seemed distant that day but Olivia didn't notice, after his divorce he was always like that. "Uh 'Case why are you here?"

"Because I'm not crazy and Olivia can vouch for that, anyways it's time for a little meeting, I think it's obviously we all have a few new special gifts that we'd better share with everyone, but where's Munch?"

"Called in sick."

"Oh…" Casey said something like disappointment in her voice; "Well I suppose he did already kind of tell us about his gift yesterday."

"Oh really?" Olivia said, "Oh wait that whole being younger and able to read minds thing…well anyways guess what…I can make water appear and well control it…" she said, Fin couldn't help but notice her voice didn't seem so monotone today, she herself looked healthier and like a weight had come off her shoulders. "Well that sounds even weirder when I say it…"

"Be proud of the gift you got 'Liv" Elliot said, "You're lucky to have water, I got fire, fire only destroys but water brings new life, and is the source of all life."

"Elliot…"

"I'm serious 'Liv, you're gift is gonna bring joy to the world and mine'll just destroy it." He said thinking of earlier that morming and at the same time pondering over how strange of conversation they were having.

Olivia wasn't the only one who was more than uncomfortable, "Well I think I freeze stuff." Fin said feebly.

Casey muttered, "Whenever people insult me or try to hurt me a minute later worse things end up happening to them…" desperate for a change in subject she said, "Well what's uh happening with the case…"_ Hey the first four letters of my name are "case" she thought, how ironic._

Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW! As I've already said I'm a review whore, I'll probably have some parings later on, just tell me if there are any specific parings you want, I've got one reviewer mentioning that a Munch/Casey paring would be good, I am gonna pare Munch up with someone now that he's "younger" so yeah just tell me what kind of parings you like and I'll see what I can do. All the characters will be used in this story but some more so than others, there wasn't much ofCasey in this chapter but there'll be much more as the story progress' and Melinda andDr.Huang willappear a bit more too,anyways once again REVIEW, and love y'all bye now,

Eva


	3. Chaotic Dance

Author's note: I've decided not to update this story unless I actually get a lot of reviews, yes yes I know I'm still a review whore but also I need to know if anyone's actually interested in this story. On another note the first little part of this story you don't have to read it just explains how the girl finds Elliot, so you can skip it if you really want. On another note do tell me what kinds of parings you want in this story so yeah.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em so don't sue me.

Her senses had led her to New York City, but now finding the newbie would be a problem, finding anyone in New York City let alone trying to find someone you'd never met was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. She looked around the city nonetheless wondering aimlessly through both busy and deserted streets, no one bothered her it was in fact unlikely that any normal person would be able to see her.

She followed her senses to a small street, it wasn't beautiful but it wasn't exactly run-down either. Her senses led her to an area in the street that cut of into an alley, a strange dust like substance hung in the air, the wind picking it up from a small mound off to the side of the alley. Gingerly she bent down to touch the mound, immediately her death sense twitched, she realized with a certain dread that this dust was the remains of a person. This wasn't just any murder she realized something was different a strange flowery smell hung in the air. Perhaps she thought hopefully the memories of this person are still hanging around.

Closing her eyes she began to focus sifting through the otherworldly planes for the memories, it took her a few moments but eventually she found them, floating like clouds above her head. She breathed in and braced herself for the memory; no doubt this was the memory of the persons death. Her eyes unfocused and suddenly it was as if she were the person them self. She stared through the memory she watched a man he was screaming something, it took her moment to realize he was yelling Police, and something else she tried to focus on what he'd said but couldn't. The person he was yelling at was also saying something but she couldn't make it out, she knew the memory was already fading, but then she saw it the officer's eyes went black and symbols appeared all over his body, the girl looked at the ground unable to stand the sight of the officer, it was then that she saw a girl lying unconscious with her throat cut. That she realized was the reason the police officer was there, but whom was he yelling at? If only she could see the person whose memory she was visiting. The officer yelled a distinct word "burn" and looking down the girl realized that this was it the death, seeing the black and blue fire was enough though she left the memory at once.

The newbie was the officer she realized with a sick dread. The powers certainly weren't with the right person perhaps the officer had been trying to save the girl from whomever he killed but still, those powers were that of the shadow and they would be getting out of hand. Eventually the officer would be completely consumed by the mouth of the shadow. She looked above her head towards the sky, at least she thought this narrowed the search down, the only hope now was find and save the officer before all was lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stared down at her desk, how could it be that this was really happening? She must be going crazy but then she realized looking around the room she wasn't the only one. _I could be a super hero,_ she thought, _I'll needa a cool costume_, she couldn't help but laugh out loud at that last thought, Fin gave her a funny look.

"I didn't know paperwork was that funny." Fin muttered. Olivia continued to imagine her outfit; although she smiled she wasn't actually serious about the super-hero thing. Casey still hung around, afraid to go outside in case someone said something rude to her and a brick fell on their head. When Cragen first saw her there he told her she was being oddly unprofessional lately and all of the sudden he felt sick and had to take the day off. Casey was sitting in Munch's seat wandering where he really was no doubt with his new youth he couldn't be sick, not that he ever was sick when he called in sick. She hoped he wouldn't call in sick again tomorrow.

Elliot was still looking rather moody; it was one of those days that everyone except Olivia seemed to think better than to talk with him. Today had already been a slow day, it was both good and bad, good they didn't have pollute their minds with images of rapes and tortured children, bad they had nothing to do and Elliot wasn't the only one who was more than a little moody.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A voice spoke gently into Warner's ear, she looked around but no one was there. A light breeze tugged at her hair and she heard it again. She shook her head, trying to get the voice out, it must, she thought, just be the wind whistling, my imagination that's all. She felt so childish at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take him long to realize it was him making the light brighter. At first Huang thought he was going crazy which considering he was a psychiatrist was somewhat ironic. He played with the light at first making little balls of light form in his hand then blowing them away, making thousands of them hang in the air over his head light little tiny stars. He didn't act strange, he learned long ago how to keep a straight face no matter what the situation, not having told anyone about his strange new power it was unlikely that anyone would ever find out. He sighed collecting all his items before heading home for the night.

As he was walking home he couldn't help but notice how empty the sky was, making sure no one was looking he blew a few balls of light up towards the heavens.

XXXXXXXXX

That night:

Casey decided she'd sleep in the crib, she knew that eventually she'd have to leave but she didn't want to just yet. She also was skipping a date with her boy friend Josh, whom since she didn't call to cancel would probably dump her. It wasn't the worst loss but she still felt bad about it.

Casting away these thoughts she tried to fall to sleep, lying on her side she saw shadows moving across the floor although no one was there. They seemed to scurry to and fro, slowly they crept towards her form, her own shadows, and then they seemed to blend together as one.

Suddenly she lost control of her body, it was as if her shadows was actually she one in control now, she began a chaotic dance the shadows whispered in her ears. In turn all around her the voices of the shadows came together to sing for the dance, chaotic and sad, the song was full of a long lost longing, but in her hypnotized state Casey barely noticed. Her shadow forced her to bang her head on the wall, and then her body fell to the floor as she lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked for her, she slept at the precinct yet she wasn't with Elliot, Olivia and Fin. Munch wasn't too worried he figured Casey had just slept in, even so she was either going to have to go to work or call in sick. He walked up to the crib, the door was closed, he opened and at first in the total darkness saw nothing, but as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, it took him another moment to realize she was on the ground.

His hand moved for the light switch, he flicked it on the bent down. A thin line of blood creped downwards from her forehead, Gently he checked for a pulse, she was alive all right but what the hell had happened? He had to wake her up, he tried saying her name a few times but to no avail. He looked over to a small table that had a glass of water on it, he took the glass and looking at Casey he muttered "sorry" before dumping it on her face.

The effect wasn't instant it took her a moment to open her eyes, she looked around her confused, muttering something.

"Casey?" Munch asked tentatively,

"Where are they?"

"Where's who?"

"Them the they, the shadows, Munch they were just here a moment ago they were controlling me I dunno how but they were." She continued to look around her bewildered suddenly she wasn't a high and mighty lawyer anymore, she'd been attacked before, but then she pretended to be fine, then she still wanted to work the case but looking at her now Munch realized that whatever happened to her had to be even worse to cause her to act like this.

"Casey it's early in the morning whatever you're talking about it's long gone now. Just I think you hit your head or something because when I came her to check and see where you were I saw you on the floor."

"I don't remember how I just know that crazy as it these shadows, my shadow was controlling me forcing me to do things against my will." She began to shake violently, and within a few moments was sobbing. Munch looked at her awkwardly unsure of what to do, she began to sob onto his shoulder, he gave her an awkward hug, which seemed to calm her slightly.

"C'mon er we have to get you out of here." He sighed, the world was a darker place than even he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's taking Munch so long?" Olivia asked after he'd been gone a while.

"Enjoying his new youth in "inventive" ways, more than likely already having found Casey." Fin muttered.

Pretending to have not heard Fin, Olivia got up and declared that she was going to look for Munch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Elliot Stabler was the name of the newbie the girl thought slowly, she knew his name and where he worked and now it was time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HEY John!" Olivia yelled.

"I'm in the crib come Casey's hurt!" He yelled back.

A secretary gave her an annoyed look but didn't say anything as Olivia raced towards the crib.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Casey honey you have to go to the hospital." Olivia pleaded.

"I cant people will be hurt and by me…" Her voice sounded like that of a small girl's Olivia was about to speak when a loud noise interrupted her.

"Where's Elliot Stabler?" A ghostly voice asked, everyone looked around to see a girl no older than 18, beautiful but gloomy looking. Casey looked down and saw she had no shadow, _this girl must be safe from the shadows,_ she thought, it took her a moment to realize the girl was…strangely transparent but not in the ghost like way, she still continued to watch the girl in fascination and horror.

Olivia then thought_, hey how ironic the first four letters of Casey's name are case_.

Author's note: Yeah not gonna update unless I get plenty of reviews telling me to continue, and please do tell me the parings that you want it'll be uh helpful. Anyways thanks in advance. BYEBYE!


	4. Curses and Consequences

Author's note: Well after much thought I decided to quit the Casey case thing, yes yes I know it's a great loss to us all, why you ask? Well I didn't see any way to incorporate and plus my nice reviewers were getting pissed. By the way when you read my author's note envision a very sarcastic voice, well what else would you expect from an angsty teenage statistic? Anyways moving on, there's a little problem with spell check see my computer is amazingly old and slow as is my internet, and it is completely impossible to install new software in, plus last time I tried my computer crashed. By the way at this point I'm playing with the idea of EO and JC parings so unless I get a lot of people screaming at me please no, by which I mean written in capital letters I will probably have those parings in this story. On another note, thanks to all you reviewers I got more reviews than I expected, so thanks.

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters of law and order SVU I'm just borrowing them for non-profit purposes, so me no claimie I do however own the girl and any other characters that I make up plus the story line itself of course.

"You're Stabler eh?" The girl asked in a raspy voice.

"Yeah who the hell are you?"

"The finder, but that's irrelevant we really must be on our way."

By this point in time strange happenings were just starting to be accepted so no one really questioned how anything that was about to happen was possible.

"Anyone else here not following this conversation?" Munch asked.

"You don't have a shadow…" Casey muttered, "But have you come because of our unique abilities?"

"What you mean he's not the only one? You too?" The girl interrogated.

"Surprise surprise." Said Munch.

"Let's make this easier who are you and why are you here, we need some answers." Olivia said in a dominating voice as if she were taking charge of the situation.

"Right I forget how confusing this is at first." The girl said somewhat shyly, "First off remember your powers are very dangerous and sometimes are put in the wrong hands." She stopped and looked at Elliot before continuing, "I've never heard of more than one person being giving these powers, the powers are only giving when the shadows start to envelope the world which luckily for us is rare, but that's a puzzle we'll solve momentarily after I'm finished explaining a few things." She shot another dark look at Elliot.

"You know about what happened to me the other day, you know what I did don't you?" Elliot stuttered. The girl nodded, Fin was about to ask what they were talking about but decided better.

The girl continued, "I'm sure by this point you've all already figured out what your powers are and before we go on to what to do with them you'd all fare better knowing where they come from…however that's where things get a little blurry, there's a theory amongst our kind though. In the beginning when the earth was young the elementals or the first borns roamed the land. They were spirits of forest, bodies of water, mountains, elements and other aspects of the world. When god or whoever created the humans (depending on your religious beliefs) and animals some must've bred with the elementals and those blood lines may still run through a few rare people today." She posed for effect.

"Right the elementals, they must be some kind of god or even angels or something like that anyways." Olivia said.

"No they're nothing like that just spirits of great power." The girl said, "It is said that their descendents give off a certain light, one that can be turned on and off. When the earth is in need something turns it on, but never more than one light at once, that is until now."

"Anyone else reminded of the crappy sex-ed classes we used to get in high school?" Munch asked.

"Splendid, so basically our appearance means the earth is doomed right?" Fin muttered.

"Yeah were all screwed." Elliot said under his breath.

"The shadows," the girl continued as though no one as had said anything, "Are what we call those who seek more power through fear and above all else destruction, they have many elementals, and soul eaters and other minions who work for their side. Sometimes you'll see vampires and werewolves but those kind aren't all bad, just most of them. The ones you should be most worried about are the soul eaters, they commonly travel in shadow form, they take over your shadow for a few moments controlling you, each time eating a bit of your soul. Eventually you start to fade like me over time becoming more and more transparent until you disappear from existence forever. The only way to be safe is through getting ride of your own shadow as I did…." She trailed off, "Although in a way I wish I hadn't"

"Why's that?" Casey questioned.

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, for your powers there are curses and consequences for your actions. My curse was sort of immortality, I was made younger but each time I grow to the age I was I become young again, life without death is no life at all just lonely existence, having my soul eaten would almost be a relief. Anyways what's important is getting rid of the shadows, caste light upon the darkened earth save those lost in despair…"

"How old are you really?" Olivia asked gently.

"You lose track after a few hundred years."

"I was giving new youth, I thought it was a miracle not a curse." Munch muttered.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to save you both, there's bound to be a way." Casey said soothingly.

"Yeah sure whatever." Munch answered back.

"You calling me a liar?" Casey questioned.

"No just an optimist, same thing though really."

"Anyways, now onto trying to figure out why there are so many of you, explain to me each your power, except Stabler of course I've already seen his dark fire…"

"Water." Olivia said shortly.

"Ice." Fin breathed.

"Uh well I guess whenever people say uh rude things to me or try to hurt me worse things end up happening to them." Casey tried to explain awkwardly.

"What you mean is you're power is Karma, hopefully you give good karma too. Remember you control it though so don't fear anything okay?" The girl said slowly.

"And last of course is me, I get the amazing power of reading minds, hip-hip hurray." Munch said, "It's not super strength or anything you can use to your advantage, but it certainly is fun and helps you out in every day life."

"That power is more dangerous than you think, and I believe that explains how the light inside of all your friends was turned on." The girl stated.

"How so?"

"In theory when you enter someone's mind, you become them and they cease to exist at least officially thus allowing more than one light to be turned on without anything noticing."

"Right so what your saying is I don't officially exists, because some nut read my mind?" Fin snickered.

"What's your name?" Olivia questioned.

"I forget." The girl said, "But that's irrelevant I'm tired and I think it wise we all rest up before leaving this place."

"What do you mean we can't just leave this is our job, people depend on us!" Olivia exclaimed.

"That's where I come in I have powers too remember?" The girl reminded everyone, "I can stop time, at least on this spiritual plane, however be reminded that all our enemies will still be alive, and there'll be plenty of time frozen victims to protect, I bet you'll find yourselves still doing your jobs one way or another."

"Great what your saying is perverts will still manage to rape and murder people even when time itself has stopped. And I don't remember saving the world being in our job description." Munch muttered.

XXXXXXXXX

"Elliot what is wrong with you?" Olivia questioned, "Lately you've been sulking around like a 16-year-old kid (no offense anyone I'm still young myself), for Christ sake be a man for once Stabler!"

"Liv' if I told you why I am the way I am you'd never look me straight in the eye again, anyways what use is fire? Were trying to stop an enemy who's destroying everything yet that's just what fire does destroy."

"It also gives warmth on the darkest and coldest of night, it caste light on a darkened earth."

"But touch it and you burn."

"Fine be that way Elliot, do nothing to make the world right, sit tight and watch the world fall apart around you." Olivia advised mockingly her calm waters stirring up a wave.

"What if I can't stop myself?"

"I'll put out the fire."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you up for this Munch?" Casey asked.

"Yeah just this whole youth, immortality thing is bothering me."

"Hmm, don't worry you're still the same pessimist old man to me."

"Gee that makes me feel loads better."

"And thanks for you know helping me out earlier, when I was well on the floor, I suppose the soul eaters got to me…now there's a hole in my very soul."

"Well I suppose you just have to fill it up again right?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Fin starred out at the street from the precinct roof top, the girl had mentioned before they all went off to bed that the enemy had somehow either blocked the light from the sun or moved the sun itself both theories seemed to Fin impossible but yet it was morning when she froze time and it appeared to be night. Out in the distance he saw little balls of light coming from the ground, though time was frozen somewhere out there someone still walked, making sure to avoid the sight of anyone he carefully made his way out of the precinct and to the source of the light.

It took him a while to find the light's source, but he had to wonder, how can it take any time when time itself turns it's back? You bet he was surprised to see Huang and Huang him, he had to explain to Huang what had happened.

"So did Munch read your mind too?"

"I suppose though I wouldn't know." Huang answered back calmly, "It's strange how beautiful the world is though isn't it when you might lose it? When time itself stops and forgets about you, you almost feel betrayed."

"Well hey you ain't the only one doc, I just can't believe you're one of us now."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno I just find it ironic that everyone who works in NYC sex crimes ends up being some kind of super hero."

"But Cragen is frozen in time and he works with you, either way this is just some kind fate." He seemed uncertain which was the closest he ever got to showing emotion.

"I didn't think you believed in fate."

"I believe we choose our own fate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything but the wind had stopped frozen in time, it seemed to Warner, and she was alone, she looked sadly at her statue-like daughter and began to weep, for the world appeared to have come to an end and forgotten about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Well that's it for now hope you enjoyed. Anyways uh please do continue with this whole reviewing, and certainly don't shy away from constructive criticism, 'cause trust me I don't mind. By the way a word of advice that has nothing to do with anything, pokemon despite its appearance is extremely addictive, even I an aged teenager can pulled into it, and trust me there's no way out, so just try your best to stay away from it, I know I sound weird (which I am) but it's true, plus playing video games make you go crazy after playing them too long(okay I got a pokemon game for my birth day so shoot me). Anyways once again I beg for your reviews, but now I must go so byebye,

Proud Review Whore.


	5. The Blue Boy

Author's note: A lot of this chapter is based on Casey but don't worry the whole story wont be like that, some chapters just focus more on one character than others. Also the first time I tried to post this on the site it didn't work, but if you notice that chapters five and six are exactly the same don't worry, you're not crazy, and just for the record it wasn't my fault I dunno why it didn't work.

Disclaimer: Don't own em me no claimie.

There was only one rule, always travel in pairs, never under any circumstances should you find yourself wandering outside alone in the endless night. The girl or Finder as everyone had taken to calling her told them this and nothing else, she simply explained that vampires and other such creatures would be extra powerful at this time and impossible to fight alone.

The only thing bothering Olivia was where Finder came from and who was on their side? Finder however avoided this question saying it was irrelevant, that where she came from would never be important and that they'd know who was on their side. Even though they were told not to everyone seemed to gravitate away from each other and towards the darkened world.

With Huang's discovery it was thought that maybe there were still yet more of them that they didn't know of yet, but for the time being the city remained quiet, no lights were on and it seemed that New York City and the rest of the world would soon be swallowed by the darkness, lost forever a mere memory of a forgotten time. It was strange to see the statue like forms of millions of different people across the city, so many lives that seemed forgotten and could very well remain so.

Casey wandered the silent streets, it was dreadfully still, but of course what had she expected? She needed to keep walking, as if to prove she still lived that she was still there even if some of her soul was missing. She felt exhausted, so much so that she knew she was liable to collapse at any moment, if she hit her head, this time there'd be no Munch to come to the rescue. Even so she continued on as if she was following some path she'd once walked, and although she knew where all the turns were she'd forgotten where it led.

She seemed to forget the city she knew so well, the number's of streets and houses escaped her mind, when she reached a great body of water she knew not where she was. Something was unearthly about it; the water seemed to give off a certain glow. It was then that she heard it, a faint music rolling off the stilled waters.

She stood there for a moment seeming just like all the other statues of the people around her, slowly the thing that was making the music came closer. Within a few minutes she could see that it came from a small canoe drifting without a sound across the water, something was inside of it, whatever that something was, was singing a strange tune in a tongue Casey couldn't comprehend.

It must have seen her for it steered it's little canoe towards her, though she noticed simply by moving it's hands in the direction it wanted to turn. The moonlight illuminated the creatures face, it had mainly human-like face, its features were pleasing, its skin was blue and its eyes a deathly black that clashed with the whites of its eyes. Its nose was small almost like a cat's, however when it came to its ears they appeared to be that of a rabbit's. It looked at Casey, its eyes round like saucer, it tried speaking with her but its language was strange and unfamiliar, it seemed to test multiple languages to see which one would work best and after a few attempts it settled on English.

"You be living?" It asked in a strange exotic accent. Casey didn't respond merely nodded her head, the creature continued, "I be lost, I find myself here on this plane, with statues, nobody live but you?"

"There are more like me." Casey answered cautiously, could she trust this creature? She tried to keep her calm, she'd have to lead this creature to the girl and see her opinion on the matter. She looked at her surroundings and searched her memory until she knew exactly where she was, now time to figure out the way back.

XXXXXXXXX

The girl sat silently, she knew by this point that no one had obeyed the one rule, but she knew that there was nothing left to be done now but wait. It was getting more and more dangerous though; the border between dimensions was ripping apart and the seams. And more and more would be braking through, hungry for lost souls foolish enough to journey outside alone.

Within an hour however everyone except Munch had returned safely, they waited a while for him and eventually he returned, he looked at the impatient faces of his colleagues and doing a little curtsey he said in a girly tone, "Were you guys waiting for little old me?" Still it wasn't Munch that bothered the girl, it was Casey, something was off.

The girl eyed Casey knowingly; something had drawn her outside, though perhaps a bit more than just a sliver of her soul was missing. She didn't want to but she'd have to ask Munch to read Casey's mind. When Casey was safely out of the room the girl whispered, "Read that one's mind tell me if anything's changed since you last read it."

Munch muttered something about being used and that if he wanted to invade the privacy of other's he'd prefer to work with the government. Still never the less he agreed anyways; in truth he was a little worried about Casey himself. It was easy to read her mind, but what he read made no sense, just a jumble of misplaced words, and then he saw it, deep within her mind a black cloud that he assured himself was not there last time. He looked at the girl and nodded, "Finder I found a black cloud, it's there but wasn't last time, I think she's in trouble."

"No worries I thought this might happen after a bit of her soul was taken, some shadow must've found the empty space in her mind where that part of her soul was dweld and logged itself there."

"But the shadows take souls not minds."

"That part of her mind is the one that knew that part of her soul, when one piece goes so does the other."

"Can you help her?"

"Only you can enter minds, it's your job and yours alone, but it can be done, she'll be okay just use the force of your mind to get the shadow out, trust me your own mind is your strongest tool."

"Really I always thought it was my gun." Munch said sarcastically, "Anyways time to do the tango."

Reading someone's mind was one thing, but actually getting into it was whole new ball game. It took Munch awhile to actually find the black shadow in Casey's mind, her mind was a maze of doors and stairs and dead ends, it was frustrating Munch to no end but he couldn't just leave Casey to the shadows. Her mind was like another world, one in which you could walk around, and seemed solid like earth. Eventually he found the shadows, they swarmed together, surrounding something. He realized it was Casey herself, perhaps he realized her very soul dwelled within her mind and of course was no in danger.

He called out to her, she heard his voice from within the shadows, it was strange to her though a moment ago she was talking to Olivia but now she realized she was in her own mind, if that made any sense whatsoever. She reached out, trying to grasp something outside the shadows, she struggled to find light from amidst the darkness. And then she did grasp something, his hand Munch's hand.

XXXXXXXX

"That's twice you've saved me know." Casey said when they were both mind and body on earth. Olivia, who was in the midst of a conversation with Casey, looked at her confused.

"Yeah you owe me." Munch smirked.

"Anyways Olivia as I was saying I met someone when I went outside…" Casey said pretending nothing had happened.

The girl immediately bolted up and towards them both, "What?"

"I blue boy, well he wasn't human but…"

"What?" the girl repeated again.

"I brought him here to meet you Finder and see if he was trustworthy, but I cant seem to find him."

"Are you insane? The dark is rising and you just invite anyone you meet back here? He was probably working for the shadows, and now is telling them our exact location."

"I trust him, I don't know why, I just do." Said Casey, "After working as a lawyer you begin to learn who's what they say they are, you of course wouldn't know that, you've lived a long time, before you were granted powers, what were you, a housewife?"

"I worked hard, housewife or not."

"So you were?"

"Yeah I was, I never had children, my husband ditched me when I magically became young again he thought I was a witch, my town wanted to burn me at the stake, in those times such a thing was common." The girl got this far way look in her eyes, "Anyways that's not important lets find the blue boy you speak of, hopefully he'll still be here."

Everyone looked at the girl awkwardly for a moment before commencing the search. After an hour or so everyone was getting fed up. Casey couldn't understand where the blue boy would go, she went outside to get some fresh air.

"I thought I never get you alone." Said an exotic sounding voice, Casey immediately turned around to the source of the voice.

"Where have you been?"

"I like not the one you call Finder, she remind me of cynical old grandma, she no like my kind."

Casey chuckled slightly, "I'd think that was more of something one would describe Munch as, but what do you mean, your kind?"

"I no not what your species calls me, but I know you no like me, you think we evil, but we not, not at all."

"I trust you don't worry, everything will be fine, Finder will have to accept you."

"We be friends okay?"

"Yeah sure." She responded, then with a slight gesture of her hand ushered the creature inside.

XXXXXXXX

"A demon, you brought us a demon, yeah sure trust a demon, how stupid are you?" The girl asked, "We cant just trust this thing."

"Not all demons are evil, demon is just a name for certain spirits from the other planes, you confuse them with devils." Casey corrected.

"You know nothing, you're young and foolish, besides demons will use you, they're not friends, and for the most part yes they are evil."

"I not really demon, brown eyed girl call me spirit." The creature said.

"You come from another plane another dimension, you skin is blue, your power strong, you are a demon." The girl stated, "But what I wanna know is why you're in this plane."

"I get little lost on vocation, I come to shadowed world, but you can trust me."

"Who's side are you on?" The asked.

"I be on whoever's side she's on." The creature said pointing to Casey.

"Well," Olivia began, "We need as much help as we can, he's strong right? So he should be able to help us out."

"Fine, but it's your problem when it screws you over."

"What's your name?" Olivia asked the creature gently.

"You call me Kee."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey partner." Munch said sitting down beside Fin.

"What do you want?"

"To know why you've been so quiet lately."

"This whole thing were mixed up in, it's so screwed up, man we don't even know if we can trust Finder, and now the whole world is on our shoulders. Pedophiles were one thing, man I found that hard enough to deal with, how we gonna pull this one off?"

"We probably wont."

"Just the answer I expect from you."

"My age my of changed but I haven't, well either way you don't want me to lie do you? Tell you everything's gonna be okay 'cause it's not."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Elliot what's been bothering you lately?" Huang questioned.

"What you gonna spych me even when you're not on the job?"

"You're gonna end up hurting the people around you."

"You mean screw up like I did with Kathy."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia decided she needed some fresh air, she'd had enough with Elliot's moodiness, she crept outside and sat on a bench staying as close as possible to everyone else. The sky was black, and empty as it always was save the moon. Even when all the lights in the city turned off there were no stars. She's expected to see a beautifully decorated, star spangled sky. Was the empty sky part of the darkness the enemy created? Perhaps she thought though it made little sense the enemy had put a dark cloud around the world making it appear like night when in fact it was day as it had been when the girl froze time on earth.

She sighed slightly as a cool spring breeze flowed by; she was worried about the way things were going. There were the things not being said and of course she knew Elliot was hiding something, not that this unusual. At that moment she wished that Elliot wasn't a part of the whole mess, would he really help when she needed him or would he sulk around like a moody teenager. Still she knew she was being unfair, he'd do anything for her, he would sacrifice himself for her, even if he was a jerk.

She'd known Elliot for years, she knew he had his ups and downs, right now she reasoned with herself was one of those downs. But he understood her and her him, and he would always lift her up in her darker moments, she felt good around him. Even if he was being an ass now she should at least try and make him feel better, for whatever reason it was that was making him feel bad.

XXXXXXXXX

Munch stared out over the rooftop, sitting on a bench, usually he'd be starring at people, at life, but life wasn't important when time froze, existence was what he had to save. He heard the door to the rooftop open and someone come up.

"Hey." Said Casey's voice.

"Hey, how's the blue boy doing?"

"Dunno he's not human…I have no idea what kind of emotions he has."

"Technically he could be a she you know."

"Right." Casey said coming over to sit beside him.

"Well you're karma right so if he does try to… hurt us, we'll get our revenge."

"Yeah you're right," Casey agreed, "Anyways John, the reason I came here is well to thank you…you've saved me twice now and I haven't thanked you yet."

"Better late then never."

"So thanks, I owe you…two." Casey smiled, "But you know because you read my mind it's sort of your fault I'm in this mess anyways." She continued jokingly, "Thanks though, really." She added a little awkwardly. She sighed slightly and gently rested her head on his shoulder, he looked at her a little awkwardly, unsure of what to do. So he just sat there with her, it took him a while to realize how scared she must be, after all with all the things that had happened to her, why wouldn't she be? In truth they were all terrified, and doomed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Well that was a longish chapter at least for me, but you know with all those ideas at the door step to my mind demanding they be written right away. Anyways in other news on the 22 of may 'tis my birth day! Yes presents! I'm trying to convince people to either buy me SVU on DVD or a giant posture of Spike from Buffy the vampire slayer 'cause well he's my celebrity crush, yes well okay I obsess over everything but you know. And yeah, hehehe, also it just occurred to me that I'm one of the few Canadians here…………..eh. Just to clear things up now, Canada and the USA are the exact same thing 'cept we have a mixed economy, but well anyways point be Canada and the states are EQUAL…by the way yes I realize many of you might be in other continents in which case I don't know why you're reading my little rant 'cause you probably don't care. I like to rant it's fun…actually today my teacher said I needa learn when to shut up but I didn't listen to her. Anyways if I said anything to offend you tell me, Anyways before I really piss people off I'll shut up and say bye so bye!

PS. Seriously though uh if anything I've said offends any of you tell me, and expect an apology 'cause honestly I'm not aiming to offend my kind reviewers I'm just btchy towards everyone and everything, my teachers call my cynical.


	6. Trust Kee Always

Author's note: Ho hum, chicken bum, there'll be uh interesting things happening in this chapter just bare with me, and if a certain part of this chapter you begin to hate me with a burning passion, well welcome you've just joined the other half of the world, but anyways even if you hate me continue reading, just remember EOness will prevail…But anyways, about the whole reviewing thing, well frankly I wouldn't care if you just wrote, "good job" and nothing more, so long as you review, okay I mean obviously I like the more thoughtful reviews that have criticism or just more than two words in them, but hey I'm a review whore, I'll settle for anything. Of course if you absolutely hate this story you can tell me to go jump of a cliff, I wont actually jump of a cliff but you know I'll get the message. Remember I have reasons for writing what you're about to read in this chapter, have faith in the power of EO and of course JC but that paring doesn't really apply to this chapter so…

I'm ranting again aren't I? But seriously about the review thing, show me some love people…pretty please? I just I wanna know people are still into this story plus once more with the whole review whore thingy. Anyways running out of things to say in this author's note, so I'll just go ahead and laugh maniacally…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes well anyways, read away I say.

When she left at first everyone thought she'd come back. How could she leave them all alone? It wasn't right and she was a good person, she would know better than that. But the girl had seemingly disappeared leaving only a brief letter behind it was as follows:

_I am the finder, and nothing more, freezing time on earth was all I could do for you. There are people out there who still walk, I can feel them, I will search for them and should I find any more of your kind send them your way. For I am the finder, not the helper, not the comrade, not the savior, I am the finder. You all have special gifts; I know not what consequences and curses will come with them, but in time you'll all learn. The blue boy is dangerous, but trustworthy, I believe he'll be a good guide through the other planes, but remember to visit this plane often for I will be sending many of those who still walk and are on our side your way. I'm leaving on short-notice because I find it useless to say goodbye, after all I'll live forever so we'll meet again. I have nothing left to tell you, I can only guide others your way. See you again someday._

Casey found it, she looked over it quickly, and she'd somehow known before hand that the girl would eventually leave them. She didn't waste time telling the others, there was no point in withholding the information from them. It took a while for the news to sink in; they were all at their desk discussing the issue.

"What will we do? I mean c'mon she was out guide, she was the one who knew what the hell was going on." Munch complained.

"I keep on saying to give up, were all screwed, but no one ever listens to me." Elliot said in a singsong voice. This of course attracted a lot of dark looks from his colleagues.

"Well not that that comment wasn't incredibly helpful but I'd like to hear from some other people." Olivia stated.

"Wait, I have plenty of good suggestions, we could all jump of a cliff." Elliot said in a child like voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you Elliot?" Olivia almost screamed, everyone was looking around rather awkwardly, Munch sort of slowly backed away towards the door.

"You wanna know what's wrong eh? Sure about that? You really wanna know?" He screamed back.

"Now uh c'mon Elliot that's enough." Casey said trying to intervene, Elliot pushed her aside causing her to tumble to the ground, everyone stood still as Elliot's anger was unleashed.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?" Elliot repeated, why Olivia thought, is he acting like this? He'd always been moody but he'd never do anything to purposefully harm anyone, including Casey, she got a sick feeling in her stomach knowing it had something to do with the powers. Elliot continued, "I killed someone, yeah I'm a perp now too! Happy that you know?" Black symbols and markings appeared on his arms slowly spreading across his whole body, his eyes turned completely black. Suddenly a chair caught on fire, one that moments earlier had been in use, the fire was a strange black and blue color. His black eyes reflected the strange fire, but they weren't human, and this creature although it had stolen Elliot's body, wasn't Elliot and never would be. It was a body thief, a cursed creature, it deserved no name.

"ELLIOT!" Olivia screamed, though she feared he was past the point of being able to hear her. Everyone else in the room remained speechless, what was going on? This creature before them, surely it couldn't be Elliot? "Elliot please, I know you're in there, please come back, Elliot…" She pleaded.

He raised his hand towards her, he was about to utter the word burn before he stopped himself. His eyes remained black but they seemed to regain emotion, Olivia starred back at him and then with all her force sent water crashing down upon him. When the water and smoke cleared Elliot was back to normal but everyone was soaking wet. He looked into everyone's eyes, in astonishment then at himself in disgust. He could have been crying but no one would know what with all the water. "I'm so sorry…sorry…so sorry…oh god what have I done?" He sobbed, "Olivia…everyone...I'm so sorry…. oh god…oh god. I have to go." And then he ran, he'd come back, one day but no one knew when. His curse had choosing to manifest itself, no one however blamed him, they all knew in their hearts that what they'd just seen wasn't Elliot.

Huang of course knew this too, he'd studied Elliot many times, from the moment Casey was hit it was apparent Elliot wasn't himself. Elliot could be helped though, when he stopped himself from hurting Olivia it meant he was still human, he could control himself it would just take a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days before anyone spoke of the incident with Elliot who still hadn't returned. "We have to get him back." Olivia stated.

"Worry not brown eyed girl man will come back." Kee said.

"'Liv we still believe in Elliot and everything but when he does come back, please be careful okay?" Munch said in a father like tone.

"What do you mean? It wasn't Elliot." Olivia asked.

"He has a strange blood in him, but he not bad, something bad be with him though." Kee said his rabbit ears bouncing slightly.

"What Kee?" Casey asked her eyes suddenly alight, filled with dread and worry, "What do you mean something bad is with him."

"I mean demon tag, you get not rid of them, they bad but man who owns fire be not evil." Kee explained.

"A demon? I suppose we must all have curses, Elliot's is being stuck with a demon…joy." Munch muttered, "Somehow I agree with Elliot on the whole, being screwed thing."

"But he thinks what happened was his fault, we have to find him, he'll never come back on his own." Olivia cried out.

"Man follow different path than you but Kee see paths crossing again soon." Kee said, "Worry not, search not for him, he find you."

Olivia wasn't comforted though; she'd find Elliot on her own if that's what it took. A not formed in her stomach, as dread swam through her blood and heart. The world was falling apart at the seems, and she was losing everything.

XXXXXXXX

Warner had remained in her home for days, not daring move except once when she was desperate for food, she heard voices everywhere, she was crazy all right. They were the voices of the people whose bodies she did autopsies on, some thanked her well others said her life was pointless, meaningless, she'd lost her daughter the only one she lived for. Now what? Her daughter was statue frozen in time, what she had left was an excuse for life.

Voices continued to speak to her, ghost she called them, the wind every so often would pick up and blow through her open window, speak to her, it always told her the same thing; leave go where I blow, but she never listened, she couldn't leave her daughter behind.

XXXXXXXXX

"Do you actually…well are you really okay about the whole Elliot thing?" Fin asked Olivia a little awkwardly.

"I still trust him but I worry…how could I not?"

"Dunno."

XXXXXXXXX

"Kee say we go now, to other planes, Kee say time to fight is now." Kee said once everyone had gathered together in the interrogation room.

"What Elliot? He's still out there you know, we can't leave until he comes back." Olivia muttered, more to reassure herself than anyone else.

"Kee say man who owns fire will be fine, besides we leave note."

"How old are you Kee?" Casey asked for no apparent reason, but what with having magical powers and demons everywhere it wasn't important anymore that a reason be given after a seemingly pointless question.

"I be very old, old, old, old, yes and very powerful, super strong, bad guys run away from Kee… well Kee not be old for-for my kind but your kind live not long, so Kee be old, for you." Everyone nodded pretending to have understood.

"Your kind don't record ages to they? But I was just wondering, because if you're old you must be wise, meaning you know what's best, and if you say Elliot will be fine I believe you." Casey said gently, she turned to Olivia, "But Olivia if you want to wait for him you can, but me and Kee we have to fight, we have to leave, you can wait by yourself if you want, after all Finder'll be sending anyone she finds this way, so you can wait here for them, to greet them when they do arrive."

"Wait Case' 'Liv cant stay here alone, it's dangerous." Fin warned.

"Well someone can stay with her, if you want you can all stay but me and Kee need to fight, and Olivia isn't going anywhere."

"I'll stay." Huang offered, "I'll send more balls of light into the air so that anyone sent by Finder will know where we are."

"So then," Munch breathed out, "This is where we split up, Elliot, Huang and Olivia stay on earth well me, Fin, Casey and of course Kee go fight."

"When Elliot returns and we have one or possibly more people on our side, courtesy of Finder so that'll mean it will time for us to go look for you on the other planes right?" Olivia asked.

"No wait for us to return to earth, there must be millions of planes, you wont know where we are, but if we're taking a long time and you think something…happened to us you'll have to go the other planes without us…okay?" Casey explained.

"You guys leaving right away?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah it's probably better to leave sooner rather than later, right Kee?"

"Yes-yes of course, and remember always trust Kee." Kee said, with one bunny ear up and the other down.

"Well bye then guys, and erm Kee, what will you do for food?" Olivia said suddenly wondering if they had food in the other realms and if it was safe to eat.

"Worry not, Kee be super powerful, Kee find food." Kee said, both bunny ears shooting up, "Trust Kee always, remember brown eyed girl?"

"Always." Olivia said with a small smile, "I'll remember."

XXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Well I must ask you, are any of you offended by Wicca, by which I mean the religion, though I don't like to use this term to describe it, it is often called witchcraft. I have to ask you this because I'm thinking of writing a character that is Wiccan but I wont if that kind of thing offends anyone, so please tell me now if it does and I promise not to write about it. Anyways about the Elliot thing in this chapter, don't worry its all part of my master plan of EOness besides the demon curse thingy just exploits his rage and makes it bigger than it is and you know it's an evil curse but Elliot isn't evil himself. Nod your head and pretend to understand. Anyways 'tis it for now, review my lovely readers and feed my addiction as a review whore…that is if you actually want me to continue with this coughs yes anyways, going away before I say anything to piss anyone off…byebye!


	7. The Darkness Within

Author's note: Well well long time no write, dunno this site is weird it never seems to post this story on the right page, or is that just me? Anyways a Wicca will become a part of this story as I received no complaints…well actually I'll give one last chance to anyone who is offended by it to speak up before I add a Wicca into the story for now just bare with me on this latest chapter…Anyways I've been at camp for a while and have had to do countless exams and haven't been able to update so anyways don't worry I haven't forgotten about anyone lol. Well okay I must shut up and get on with the story before people start hating me…more.

With only Huang and Olivia life at the precinct was empty, lonely almost, the two had never really done much in the way of conversation so any time they did speak there was a certain awkwardness between them. Olivia was well bored, there was seemingly nothing to do, Casey, Munch, Fin and Kee were off exploring other planes and saving the world well she was sitting around waiting for Elliot to come back and eating donuts for every meal.

She couldn't guess how long the others had been gone, without the morning and night to guide her, she had no sense of time, but she reasoned with herself there was no way more than a week could've passed, she hadn't after all eating that much.

She was sleeping, though not peacefully, muttering in her sleep when the first arrived. Huang was sipping his coffee, every so often sending balls of light towards the sky, for he had nothing else to do. Someone arrived at the precinct, a young man no older than twenty; he nervously knocked upon the doors and windows until at long last Huang came. He wasn't sure if this young man was to be trusted, but he reasoned with himself that if not Olivia would help.

Huang opened a door and sent a ball of light outside; the young man saw this but took a moment to look at it before racing to the door. He was a normal, ordinary looking guy, he wasn't ugly or cute but had no real defining features, his hair was short and black and his eyes a deep brown. His eyelashes were blonde and barely visible and his face smooth and he had a square jaw. Ordinary was the only suitable word to describe him, but then again how could an ordinary man walk the earth when time itself had turned its back? Huang questioned.

"Who sent you?" Huang asked shortly.

The young man looked shy and nervous, in a voice barely louder than a whisper he muttered, "I dunno some chick…"

"What did she look like?"

"She-she was really creepy, I think she was a ghost, she was transparent anyways, that's all I can remember…please man you gotta help me…"

"Come on inside then." Huang sighed.

The young man quickly scampered inside and gave a sigh of relief once the door was securely shut behind him.

"Why are you here?" Huang asked, deciding it was best to waste no time in questioning the young man.

The young man's breathing became heavy and quick, "I-I everyone I know is frozen, they're all statues, everyone but me, and-and the creepy girl who sent me to you said that I was cursed…am I, cursed I mean?"

"Yes you're cursed, but you also seem to have a lot of anxiety, it's not healthy for one who appears as young as you do…I too am cursed as you may have guessed when you saw me send those balls of light into the air…you should show me your curse now, get one thing out of the way anyways."

The young man glanced around quickly, "I'll show you, but please watch out." Wasting no time Huang got out of the way, the young man faced the wall and opened his mouth, a long sword shot out with an alarming speed a sunk a few inches into the wall. Huang raised an eyebrow in slight surprise, "See that chick she said she was the one who…froze time…she told me to go to the 1-6 precinct and I did…she said there were others like me…my name's Nathaniel…"

"Right well I'm George." Huang responded, "I suppose I'd better explain a few things to you."

XXXXXXXX

The boat, the canoe rather of Kee's awaited them at the waters edge. It seemed to Casey as if the northern lights were all around them; they looked like shimmering curtains, ever flowing and endless. They had colors they'd never seen before and then a familiar eerie green that seemed to rise up from the waters. "This be my boat, you like?" Kee asked, "C'mon we go now, right friend?" he added looking at Casey.

Casey quickly looked around at Munch and Fin, they both nodded. "Well Kee…now do we get in?" she asked.

"Yes-yes, unless you swim good."

"Well then everyone time to…what are we doing again?" Casey muttered looking somewhat disheveled.

"Fighting the good fight…committing suicide…" Munch responded trailing off as everyone began to load into the tiny boat; he hastily got in himself, cramming himself in between Casey and Fin. He stole a quick glance at Casey's mind, she was thinking of eating donuts and bagels in her office, reminiscing about old times. There was no eating healthy in the precinct, as he always said, eat right, stay fit, die anyways, not that that rule exactly applied to him anymore…

He somehow knew that it would be a long time before things ever returned to the way they were, if ever. He waved a small good-bye to the gray stained world before the little boat took off and the city disappeared from view.

XXXXXXXX

"So you're Nathaniel? I'm Olivia, are you okay, it's just you're so young."

"I'm seventeen. I'm not that young." Nathaniel responded quickly, "D-don't worry I can take care of myself lady, I have powers just like you remember?"

"You don't understand, they're not powers honey, they're curses." She said gently but forcefully, "But anyways I have to go find Elliot before his rage gets the better of him again."

"Olivia," Huang warned, "It's dangerous and Elliot can find you on his own." But she wasn't listening no matter what anyone else said she had to find Elliot, Huang sighed deciding it was best not to play psychiatrist anymore. Nathaniel studied her figure for a moment before she scurried out the door, a thoughtful look on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

He ran as far as his feet would carry him and only stopped when he became so exhausted that he fainted. Upon awakening he had no clue where he was all he knew was that had time still existed he would have surely been run over by a car, if not at the very least the authorities. He tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth; he struggled for a moment to get up.

It was a few minutes before Elliot remembered why he was there, Olivia, he'd almost killed her, he'd almost killed everyone well everyone excluding Munch. His inner darkness swirled inside of him…What the hell was wrong with him? What had he become?

XXXXXXXXXX

Walk…run…in the end it was all the same so long as she was getting as far away as possible from the precinct. There were no stars no moon, no wind no nothing. Olivia craned her neck up to get a better look at the sky, empty just like it had always been in the city.

She sat down on a little wooden bench, feeling suddenly cold and tired. Her female intuition sent shivers down her spine she was being watched. She stayed on the bench for a moment or so longer trying not to draw attention to the fact that she was aware that eyes were on her. Slowly she got up and started walking away, the eyes remained on her, hidden in the darkness someone followed her. Her pace quickened into a run and yet feet still followed. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, adrenaline rushing through her body.

The darkness suddenly appeared in front of her, and on all sides, all-possible escape roots were now blocked off. She sank to her knees, fear finally getting the best of her, the darkness swirled then came together, making a form.

The darkness eventually made a human form, a pale man with black eyes stood before her, he looked like he was around her age, warring nothing but black, but Olivia couldn't help but notice that even through her confusion he was incredibly handsome and his pale skin didn't give him the appearance of being sick but instead mysterious.

He smiled, showing his teeth, Olivia cringed, there was no doubt; he was a vampire. She knew that she shouldn't be scared, maybe she wasn't, and she couldn't tell anymore, her mind wasn't functioning. The vampire opened its mouth, "Don't worry I don't bit." It said.

Olivia smirked at this last comment; she couldn't help but find the irony in it amusing. She wasn't scared, she was a cop, she'd faced death before, it hadn't scared her before and certainly wouldn't now, "What do you want?"

"Well answers would be nice, considering that you're a human and just so happen to be walking when everyone else is frozen solid well lets just say my logic is telling me that you might just know what's going on."

"And my logic is telling me that since you're obviously a vampire that you, well shouldn't be trusted."

"Darling now that's just discrimination. Anyways I'm not looking for a chat, I was just visiting this plain, it used to be such a nice vocation destination, but what's happened to it?"

"What I call the shadows, have gotten to it, basically the world's about to end." Olivia said in an exasperated voice, "Now please leave me be I have to go find my friend."

He looked at her, studying her for a moment before responding, "I can't just let a pretty little thing like you wonder off by her lonesome, that wouldn't make me much of a gentleman, now would it? This place is dangerous now; personally I recommend that you move to another plain, after all you're only human, if you were a demon like me then I'd let you go but…"

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes, _great Olivia pretty soon you'll have yourself a demon trying to hit on you, which is if he isn't already…_ "Screw off I can take care of myself." She smiled slightly, _now to show off my powers a bit…_she sent water at his face with enough force to send him sprawling backwards.

"What the hell?" he muttered, bewildered he looked up at her form that was already headed in the opposite direction, "What are you?" he practically yelled after her.

"Like you said, human." She muttered not turning or stopping to look at him, she waved slightly, "Bye-bye."

He swore angrily beneath his breath, "WAIT!" he yelled after her, "I told you I couldn't let you go, not alone anyways, I'll help you find your friend."

_Well you're having a perfectly normal conversation, with a vampire, the world's about to end, the vampire's probably going to kill you, good job Olivia, good job, once again your life is so screwed up it's not even funny._ She thought for a moment her mind drifting to her childhood, but quickly she shook it off. "Fine, but you have to tell me, and don't give me anymore of this 'I'm a gentleman' crap, why you're even bothering with me, if you don't want to suck my blood."

"I couldn't hurt a pretty face like yours and besides darling I've met other demons here and despite you being able to spray people with water they'll still rip you to shreds. Anyways I wont suck your blood and just kill you, no I'll make you a vampire too." He said smiling, "But not until you ask me to that is."

She cocked up an eyebrow, "Until I ask? Why the hell would I want to be like you."

"I can see it your eyes, deep down inside you fear death, and deep down inside despite how much you try to hide it you're dark just like me. And you want demonic powers, not just the vampiric ones that I have but you want enough power to rule." He said his lips forming a thin-lipped smile, he looked into her skeptical face, listened as she tried to deny his words, "You were born of evil, I can smell it from a mile away, and seriously I can." He added, "Tell what were your parents, tell me all about your life."

"I never met my father, he rapped my mother, that's how I came to be. My mother was a drunk-"

"That's enough." He said cutting her off, "So if you never knew your father whose to say, he wasn't a demon himself, maybe you can do more than just get people wet."

"You're wrong…"

"No, darling we vampires know these things, why do you think I bothered with you, if I'd thought you were a mere human you'd already be dead. But I can smell your blood for what it really is, I can smell the blood of your father, who was definitely a power crazed demon and despite how much you hate it, and he'll always be a part of you."

"I've spent my whole life trying to avoid that…I…you're wrong."

"No I'm right…just trust me, let the demonic powers free, let them mix into the human ones, let them clash and eliminate the weaker parts then join together, let yourself be what you really are."

Tears sprang to her eyes, she sank to her knees, and she could feel it, somewhere hidden within the depths of her mind and soul, the vampire was right, the demonic powers were there. But suddenly they didn't scare her anymore; they were a part of her and despite where they came from, she knew they'd bring her good and if her father was still out there somewhere she'd use them against him. The powers were set free; they began flowing through her blood forcing her to go into convulsions. Her mind and soul were changing, combining with the demonic powers. When the convulsions stopped the vampire bent down beside her, "There you go darling, don't you feel wonderful? Come now; let's go find that friend of yours."

"I don't need you, I'm a demon now." She said.

"No you don't." He said pulling her to her feet, "But you want me, I know you do." He drew her closer to him and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and despite everything inside of her screaming no she wasn't about to make him stop, because it felt so right. She couldn't see even if she wanted the changes that she'd gone through. I t wasn't just that she was stronger but she wasn't the same caring human being, she wasn't a human at all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The boat ride seemed to take merely minutes, when the little boat reached shore it appeared to be daytime. Casey looked around in wonder, they appeared to have stepped into a market, and people or at least things that looked like people were selling and exchanging goods. She looked around for Kee hopping for his guidance but didn't see him, instead she saw and young dark skinned teenage boy, she looked at the boy for a moment then with a sudden shock asked, "Kee?"

The boy nodded and put a small finger to his lips, he appeared handsome but not powerful like his blue skinned self did. He spoke he still had the same exotic accent, "Friends we go into market, we buy weapons then leave, eat not food here, if you be hungry find me." He said his voice somehow commanding and not cute as it had been, Casey eyed him, he was demon and capable of strange things and up until that point the fact that Kee might be dangerous hadn't worried her.

"I don't suppose anyone's thought about this whole money thing." Munch muttered as the group walked towards the market, "In case you guys have forgotten things don't tend to come free in life." But no one was listening to him he sighed muttering something about lack of respect. He gaze followed Kee, if Kee was a demon in human form then who knew how many people in the market were too.

"Mention not powers." Kee warned, "You say you one of them and you stay close to me, I buy everything we need okay?"

They looked at each other a brief flash of doubt showing on their faces, Kee began walking they all followed somewhat uncertainly.

"You know," Casey said to Munch, "I was thinking, you can read my mind, it's not too fair, I should be able to read yours too."

Munch smirked, "Trust me you don't want to read my mind, it's not a fun place to be, and anyways I don't go around constantly reading your mind, worrying about you, I have my own brain to worry over, besides I don't want to totally invade your privacy. I'd never want to hurt _you."_

She smiled up at him, "I know." She muttered, "I was just curious about what goes on in the head of someone with such _interesting _ideas as you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Well I'm sure a lot of you are saying what the hell with this latest chapter. Namely the Olivia thing was kind of weird, but don't worry it's all for the greater good by which I mean EO and trust me there will be plenty of EOness in this story but realistically Olivia cant just fall in love with Elliot right away nor can there be any Olivia and Elliot make out scenes just yet, although it's tempting. And no she's not in love with some random vampire, just bare with me on that little bit; all will hopefully make sense by the next chapter. That is if you want me to write another one, I know I haven't written in a while so you may have lost interest. Just since I'm a review whore do tell me if you want me to continue and also last chance to tell me if you're offended my Wicca. And do remember, I like getting constructive criticism, yes funny as it sounds I like getting constructive criticism so I can improve on my writing skills. But remember I'm young and my spelling my not be up to snuff but unfortunately I cant put any kind of spell-check on my super slow and old computer .

Anyways if you have any questions or concerns, well frankly review and tell me what they are. If you don't but have some good old praise well, being a review whore once again review and tell me. And any constructive criticism is once again welcome so review away, and yes if I get barely any reviews I'll take that as a "please don't continue this story" and thus stop writing this story, so yeah that's it, adieu!


	8. Something to Live for

Author's note: Well Mariska had her baby eh? I admit I don't dig the name "August" but she gave birth on the 28th, my favorite number, so it's all good. Hmm uh anyways when it comes to updating this story I've decided that I will every week but only if I get a certain number of reviews otherwise well it's far more unlikely that I'll update every week, I might still update unless people don't review at all or tell me I'm horrible at writing and uh what not. Well anyways I think I'll make Olivia go psycho but uh only briefly, so uh well just bare with me, Olivia will uh become normal again soon but certain things must be accomplished first.

Disclaimer: Well obviously I don't own law and order SVU or any of its characters however if I did you'd see a lot more of Elliot walking around with his shirt off.

"Say not I be not human okay?" Kee said to Casey, Munch and Fin who were exchanging worried looks. They were standing amidst a huge market, people were everywhere buying and trading and selling. The noise was becoming a bit overwhelming though and everyone was already wishing they'd stayed on earth.

"Right well oh great Kee," Munch said sarcastically, "Tell me what exactly do you expect us to do here?" He looked around him, the market seemed normal enough, all the people looked like they were dressing up for halloween, their clothes were strange but then he realized it must be odd to see someone like him walking around in a suit. The lake or possibly sea for it was huge went as far as the eye can see, boats were constantly loading and unloading at the docks and up above him a red sun shone brightly casting light upon the world.

"Kee say you buy, you trade, yes? Because we be at market now."

"Kee where are we, tell us about this uh plane first." Casey said.

"This be like yours only no statues, they no like Kee, so Kee pretend to be like you, okay?" Kee said in a very child-like voice.

"Right." Casey responded after a moment's hesitation, "But Kee we need to pay them with money and we don't have any."

"You forget already? Kee be great super powerful, Kee give you money. I tell brown eyed girl and I tell you, trust Kee always, okay?"

"Yeah of course." She responded even though she didn't trust Kee at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot eventually managed to get to his feet, his legs felt like jelly at first but the more he walked the more they gained strength. He couldn't return to the precinct, not yet anyways, but who knew how long he'd been gone for? He could have been unconscious on the road for days before waking up. Ah but of course, he thought, time doesn't exist I can't be late anymore.

This excuse seemed to suit him for a while, besides which he wanted to visit his house and maybe even Kathy if he had time. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to see her,to see the state she was in before Finder froze time. He also wanted to see his children, they had his bloodline hadMunch read their minds too they'dbe with him right now.It wasn't like Kathy'd even be able to see him, technically she didn't exist at all, and the only thing in existence was her frozen statue in which her soul was trapped.

He heard it be before he saw it, wind howled somewhere in the distance. He strained his ears in an attempt to figure out where the noise was coming from. The wind had mysteriously vanished along with time and this was the first time he'd heard it since Finder arrived.

Perhaps it wasn't the wind at all, he reasoned with himself, how was he to know anyways? Still he had to find the source of the noise.

XXXXXXXXX

"You know my old bones aren't what they used to be, all this running around the market is probably a bad idea." Munch complained more to himself than anyone else. He wasn't enjoying the swarms of people around the market, which was crowded to the point that he almost found it hard to breath.

"Please stop your complaining." Casey muttered, "You're not that old, you've never been that old."

"Yeah well when you're my age…" Munch said trailing off slightly, a dim realization spreading through him. He turned his head slightly, just enough so he could see Casey who was half hidden by the various people who passed by. He studied her slender form as they made their way through the maze of people. She was focused on Kee though, trying her best to follow him. Fin followed Munch's gaze and rolled his eyes, he muttered something underneath his breath but neither Munch nor Casey heard him.

"Really though," Munch said regaining himself, "Old or not I feel like I'm 90, so what do you guys say I just head back to the boat and rest there a while."

"Nice try old man," Fin replied, "But you better get that bony ass of yours in gear."

"Oh yeah?" Munch smirked, "And what if I don't?"

Casey sighed, "Would you two shut up?" she said with just a twinge of anger beneath her voice, "In case you forgot we actually have some important things to do."

"Sorry I forgot how important shopping was to a woman." Munch responded sarcastically.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know John, just because I'm a woman that doesn't mean my world revolves around shopping. Besides were not shopping for that kind of thing here, were at a market shopping for food and other important things that were gonna need eventually."

Munch noticed a key opportunity to dis Casey but decided better of it, "Yeah right _eventually_." He said he looked around him, "I already hate this place." He said darkly.

"Quit pouting John, you sound like you're four…now c'mon Kee's getting ahead of us." She said grabbing his hand and leading him onward. At this Fin raised an eyebrow and sighed but decided better of making an issue.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Huang soon found that he and Nathaniel had little, if anything to talk about. So in order to pass the time he amused himself by making light balls of light fallow Nathaniel around, and much to Nathaniel's angerimmediately disappearing whenever Nathaniel turned around wildly looking for them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot walked amongst what should have been a street crowded with people but was instead filled with statues. It felt oddly eerie, it was dark outside too and he found it slightly hard to see anything. He made a small flame appear in front of him and looked around.

To his surprise and amusement he saw a former colleague's statue: Cassidy. He vaguely remembered a few years ago when Olivia had told him about how she and Cassidy had slept together and how she was mad that Cassidy thought it was more than a one night stand. Elliot had personally always thought Cassidy was bit of an idiot and stupid idiot at that.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a girl who obviously was frozen solid but holding an chocolate milk. He smiled slightly, who would care really? With some difficulty he pried thechocolate milkfrom the girl's frozen hands and dropped it all over Cassidy.

"What are we in grade eight now?" Came a voice behind him, which he immediately recognized to be Olivia's.

He spun around, "'L-Liv, you found me." he croaked.

"You make it seem like I was actually looking for you…" She said smiling, "But why would I ever want to see you again after what you did to me?"

He looked down, "'Liv I'm so sorry, please if there's anything I can-"

She cut him off, "There's nothing you could ever do to make up for what you did Stabler."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kee gave them each some coins, which all looked the same; small and gold colored. "You buy food or weapon with those, okay?" Kee explained shortly, everyone nodded, "We split up now, once you use all coins go back to boat okay?"

Everyone but Munch started walking in separate directions; he waited a moment so that Fin and Kee were out of sight then started after Casey. "Hey Case'" he said catching up to her.

"Nice job of splitting up you're doing."

"Well we don't know what's out here who knows it could be dangerous…"

"For you maybe."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"Nothing." She said smiling slightly, "Well anyways lets uh buy food and stuff."

"You know since I'm such an old man I say we hurry up and use up these coins then return to the boat so I can catch some shut-eye."

Casey rolled her eyes slightly; "Well I suppose I'll need you to read peoples minds if we end up not knowing their language." She eyed him slightly, "Well hurry up then."

XXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out that Munch actually did have to use his powers; Casey couldn't help but wonder how Fin was getting along all by himself. "You know I cant help but think," Munch began, "It's odd how our minds all speak the same language, it's like our minds speak the true language the one we were meant to speak."

"Well I suppose the reason for speaking with our mouths though must be for privacy's sake."

"Yeah…" Munch studied the coin in his hand, it was his last one, so far it had only taken them about a half hour to buy plenty of strange exotic looking foods and a couple of small daggers for each of them. The daggers looked ordinary enough Munch honestly didn't think they'd be using them anyways but Casey thought it was important to follow Kee's advice on what to buy.

"C'mon John I wanna head back hurry up and buy something with that coin." Munch did as told and bought some kind of fruit looking thing; he wasn't particularly interested in staying inside the market any longer himself.

They began to head back, which proved difficult because of all the things they were carrying but somehow they eventually managed to get back. They loaded all their goods into the back of the boat and got in themselves. "I figure it'll be a while before Kee and Fin get back." Casey said.

"Yeah well I somehow don't think Fin is faring too well out there…."

"Yes." Casey responded, she looked at Munch for a moment though before saying anything else, "You seem a bit far away today John, is something bothering you?"

"Besides the approaching end of the world no not really… it's just…" He said trailing off.

"It's just what John?"

"What? Oh well if it's the fact that I'm happier now…yes I know I'm usually so sad so my happiness must make you think something's wrong."

"Haha but no that's not what I was getting at…but you're usually sad?"

"I was trying to be sarcastic Casey. But anyways I am happier now though because I realize that I have something that I thought I'd never have but really I've had it for a while now but have just been too naïve to realize it." He smiled slightly.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Well…I'm sorry Casey but I just-I can't really talk about this." he said rubbing his eyes beneath his dark glasses. He couldn't talk to her about this, could he?

She turned her head so that she was looking him straight in the eye, looking straight through his glasses, "Sorry John but you've caught my interest now, there's no turning back."

"No fair."

"Ya-ya, I don't care just tell me." She said taking his hand and intertwining her fingers with his.

"Fine." He said trying to sound angry but he couldn't keep a small smile off his face. He sighed and looked up at the sky, it was blue just like earth's and out in the distance he could see the small outline of a red sun, "When my father killed himself I thought it was all my fault, I'd said things to him that now I regret…" he paused to catch his breath, "I thought about dying myself, who'd care anyways? But I couldn't instead I focused on my studies, but the world seemed like a far darker place…" he brought his head down with his free hand he pinched his nose, "All I wanted was something to live for, so I spent the better part of my days looking for that something…and until just recently I thought I'd never find it…"

"What was _it_?" Casey asked hopefully.

"Nah I've said too much, besides it's your turn."

"Right, well great…" she sighed, "well anyways when I was younger I was engaged, in love actually…things were wonderful."

"But?"

"_But_ my fiancé started acting strange…he…he went crazy… I had to leave him…no one could help him, the medicine never worked if he took it at all I have no clue…but I just wonder what could have been, where I'd be if I had gotten married." Her words became a bit shaky, "But I guess I wouldn't be here anyways…who knows maybe I'd never have met you John."

"You would have been fine without me…but Casey I'm sorry I didn't know you'd been through that."

"There's no need to be sorry John and anyways I'm glad I met you."

"Yeah I'm sure you're thrilled that you met the guy whose father named him after a toilet."

Her lips formed a thin half-smile, "That's right I am 'thrilled' I met you" There was a moments hesitation before Casey continued in her usual lawyer like voice,"tell me how exactly are you named after a toilet?"

"Oh c'mon you know 'I have to go to the John.'"

Casey smirked, "Right, well somehow I don't think your father had that particular bathroom fixture in mind at birth, I think that he just liked the name."

"Well now there's a thought."

"And John?"

"Yes?"

"I really am glad I met you." She said. She squeezed his hand slightly and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"What do you think?" She responded sarcastically, "But no worries based on your complaint I'd say you don't want me to do it again."

"I wasn't complaining…" He responded in what he hoped was an innocent voice.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"'Liv…" Elliot's voice trailed off, he narrowed his eyes slightly, "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"No like it or not I know Olivia, we can practically read each others minds…and I know you're not her."

"No this is me, sure I've changed a little but for the better…I'm stronger than you now Elliot, you wont be trying to hurt me again." her eyes flashed red for a moment, shinning in the dim light coming from Elliot's fire and for a moment she didn't look human, she looked like a horrible alien beast. Elliot stepped back, this wasn't Olivia, someone had hurt his Olivia, his best friend, he would get her back, and he'd save her. But Olivia was raising her hand getting ready to punch Elliot, he realized though a he stared into her eyes and realized that the creature before him was in fact Olivia but things had obviously changed, some other being had taken control of her.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" He shouted, "I WOULD NEVER EVER WANT TO BRING YOU PAIN! YOU STOPPED ME OLIVIA AND NOW I'LL DO THE SAME FOR YOU!"

Olivia remained calm but still punched him anyways, "Do the same for me?"

"YES I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'VE BECOME BUT I'M BRINGING OLIVIA, THE _REAL_ OLIVIA BACK!" He bellowed. His anger this time though wasn't caused by any evil demon inside of him but because some evil demon had hurt Olivia, and obviously must've taken over her body, he reasoned with himself, but I can't do anything, he thought, anything I try to do to the demon will only hurt Olivia.

She sent a jet of water at him; it was strong enough to send him tumbling to the ground. Her eyes seemed wild and had just a twinge of red behind them. Elliot managed to get himself to his feet but he felt like he'd broken a rib when she'd hit him. "Olivia! Please what happened to you?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after Munch and Casey's conversation Kee returned carrying an armful of strange objects. It was at least another hour though, when the sun had begun to set that Fin returned, looking rather annoyed. He muttered darkly to himself and dropped all his items into the back of the boat without much care.

"Why's this place so damn hot anyways?" he asked.

"The sun…uh it's position on this world…" Munch offered.

Casey sensing that she didn't want to be around for another one of Fin and Munch's hissy fits quickly sped of with Kee at her tail muttering something about needing to go to the bathroom.

"Well that worked…" Fin muttered, "Casey and Kee are gone, so tell me man, what's going on between you and Casey?"

"Hmm? What do you mean? There's nothing going on between us…" Munch responded in what he hopped was a convincing voice.

"Oh come off it old man, your lies don't deceive me."

"Pity."

"You cant fool me, it's about as obvious that something's going on between you and Case' as it is that there's something going on between 'Liv and Elliot."

"It's _that_ obvious?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: hehe Munch and Casey really are cute together, don't you agree? My friend who's been proof reading my story and giving me subjections kind of thought it was time I actually made _something_ happen between them, okay so it's not like they had hot smutty sex on the beach or made out or…, but it's a start isn't it? Besides which I'm trying to make this story as realistic as a supernatural fic can be….I'll leave it up to you on whether I'm actually succeeding or not. Anyways obviously there isn't very much of Warner in the story but her time hasn't come yet, it will soon though, and also I have planes for good old Huang just bare with me until those planes become obvious, okay? Anyways I'll take this opportunity to repeat how I'm a review whore so uh review or I'll go crazy okay?


	9. The Fated

Author's note: Ah so sorry it's taking me eons to continue this story, who knows what my lovely reviewers have been doing in waiting for my updates? But speaking of my lovely reviewers, where are you guys? I'll sometimes gain a new reviewer but then I'll always lose another, cant we have it where the number of reviews I get for chapter increases when I get a new reviewer instead of stay the same? Oh listen to me complain so, I'm certain you'd all much rather read the latest chapter of "The Fated". Speaking of the fated why couldn't I have thought up a better name eh? Ah well…what can you do?

Disclaimer: I know it's been said before but I don't own law and order SVU or any of its characters, I'm borrowing them for none profit purposes.

Casey walked away in silence, saying something about needing the use of a washroom. Well this wasn't a complete lie; she did have to reapply her makeup. Kee followed her, she felt somewhat uneasy with the creature at her tale, though she couldn't say why. She attempted to make twisting turns in an attempt to get rid of him but he wasn't fooled. She quickened her walk, soon she found herself leaving the crowd of people and heading down a path towards what she thought looked like a beach. Nearing her destination she found she hadn't been completely wrong, there was indeed sand there but it was mainly solid rock.

She stopped and turned only to see Kee had succeeded in following her. Soon the creature was within feet of her. She looked at Kee's guise, clever, she thought, he looked like all the other street urchins. "Why you come here?" Kee asked his eyes glowing.

Casey studied him for a moment, should she merely tell him of her fears of him? "I was trying to get some privacy, but you followed me, tell me why."

"Warn you I do."

"Warn me about what Kee?"

Kee shifted from foot to foot a little uneasily, "The food here be poisoness to you, but not people of this world."

"Then why did you tell us to buy it Kee?" She said her eyes narrowing, "What kind of Demon are you?"

"I take powers of other demon, like you and you friends."

"You mean you're trying to kill us? But then why are you telling me this? And my friends aren't Demons!"

"Because you be my friend. I make mistake you see your friends have powers like demons so I think I be able to take powers…even though you not demons."

"Friends don't kill each others friends Kee…" She looked into the Demon's eyes she remembered the old fairytales she loved reading as a child, and something popped into her mind…_Demons have no souls_. Kee was a demon, no different from any other, he liked Casey, and Casey knew even if he wanted to take her powers away he couldn't because he'd be cursed with bad Karma. She would use her so-called friendship with him against him, she decided, "If you want to be my friend we have to go save my other friends right now."

Kee looked at her his eyes filled with a strange intelligence she'd never seen before. He nodded.

"What is your true form Kee? I wish to see it know, because I'm your friend."

His eyes once again shown with the strange intelligence, "I find not true form yet, you be lucky you be born into true form, I be not so lucky, I change forms lots but find not true one."

"Do you give me your word that you wont try to hurt any of my friends again?"

"I do." And somehow this was enough.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"'Liv…" Elliot began looking into Olivia's eyes. There was something there, which was still Olivia, if only he could bring it out. He couldn't use any fire powers on her, all he had were his words. "Please c'mon 'Liv I know you're in there, I know you don't want this, I know it!"

"You're wrong, stop trying, leave now or die."

He glanced around; hopping there was somehow something he could use. No luck there. But then he saw it, a quick flicker of a shadow behind a building, "Looks like you brought a friend." He muttered before racing off in the direction of the shadow, he knew it could be nothing be just talking to Olivia wasn't doing him any good at the moment. His feet echoed against the pavement as he raced on forwards. He saw the shadow again out of the corner of his eye and changed directions.

"STOP RUNNING WHATEVER YOU ARE AND FACE ME!" He stopped to catch a breath for moment…nothing. And then suddenly he felt hands grab him from behind, one covered his mouth well the other rapped around his chest.

A voice spoke gently into his ear, out of the corner of his eye he could see Olivia approaching, "This is your friend Olivia?" Said the voice, Olivia nodded, "Well then don't just kill him, you know better, we should make him like me." Said the vampire pulling Elliot's head back, "You should be honored that I'm making you my child usually I just drink peoples blood without making them a Dampier, but since you're Olivia's friend I think I'll make an exception." The vampire slowly lowered its mouth to Elliot's neck.

"'Liv please stop him…"

Her eyes flickered her true self was awaking and realizing what was going on, "STOP IT!" She yelled, but the vampire already had its fangs logged into Elliot's neck. With all her will power she sent water hurling at the vampire with enough strength to knock the creature to the ground. Elliot put a hand to his neck, how much blood had the vampire taken? He felt a dizzy like the world was spinning all around him before he fainted hitting his head hard on the concrete ground.

Olivia regained herself, she was no demon, nor was her father said a voice inside her head. Yes her father had been an evil man but she wasn't evil and she certainly wasn't a man. What had taken over her then? Her gaze left Elliot and focused on the vampire. If legend were true vampires had a certain ability to trick minds. The vampire was getting up, no more time to think.

Her eyes looked around her, legends also said there were two ways a vampire could die: he could A) go out in sunlight or B) be stabbed in the heart with a stake. Nothing looked like a stake around her and she knew the sun certainly wasn't going to come up any time soon, she'd have to improvise.

Her eyes wandered around the statues, searching for a briefcase, she saw one, and of course opened it. It contained a few documents and a couple of pencils. Perfect. She grabbed the pencils, there were two, one for each hand, and raised towards the vampire which was now standing up. He looked at her realization overcoming his face. With all the energy she could muster she logged one pencil into his chest. The vampire looked down, "Wrong place." He said before attempting to back away from her.

She didn't make the same mistake twice, this time the pencil hit the vampire's heart. It wasn't supposed to be a weapon so it took a moment to drive the pencil all the way to the vampire's heart. The creature gasped, "You have made many enemies today…" before its body turned to dust and floated away in different directions. Olivia looked down at the pencil was still in her hand; there was no blood on it. Of course she thought, the vampire had been dead a long time and like all vampires could only sustain its existence on earth through drinking the blood of others.

She dropped the pencil; it clattered to the ground along with the other one, which had been logged in the vampire's chest. She wondered briefly the whereabouts of the creature's clothes but then she remembered with a chill how they appeared to be made of shadows, maybe they were. She brushed the thought along with the vampire's last words out of her mind and her thoughts quickly shifted to Elliot.

She bent down him, turning his head over to make sure no damage had been done by the fall, check. He still remained unconscious though, which bothered her, how much blood had been lost? And worse yet had the vampire succeeded in turning Elliot into a Dampier? She brushed her fingers over the bite on his neck and bit her lip. I'll know soon enough, she thought grimly. And there she waited for Elliot to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kee?" Casey muttered as the walked back towards the boat.

"Yes?" replied the exotic voice.

"Where's the washroom?"

The creature's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why you ask?"

"Because like all humans I need to use it once and a while."

Kee looked around him, his hand pointed then to a small spec in the distance, "That be one, long walk though."

"Whatever, are you sure?"

"Yes." Kee looked into Casey's eyes, she could see something stir within him.

"Kee…How do your kind ever find their true form?" she asked suddenly.

He looked around him at the world so similar to earth, insects hummed in the air, but no birds, this place was bound to earth and water, and no creature save the insects could break those binds. He sighed, what was that Casey thought, did the demon sigh, almost like it was sad or carrying some kind of burden, "When we find our souls then we be who we truly are…but Kee thinks most his kind die before they find soul, and die without soul mean you exist not after death."

"But Kee I can see something within you, why cant you?" She suddenly trailed off, was she feeling pity for the creature that had just said he'd almost tried murdering her friends? No…yes…she couldn't be certain, but either way she knew that she couldn't run from the creature, he it seemed was her only guide through the plains and besides which, Kee wouldn't try anymore murdering so long as her power was Karma, "Demon or not Kee, you have a soul, it's just hidden, if you didn't then I wouldn't be able to see the pain in your eyes when you speak of your true form, if only you could see it Kee." As she spoke she felt something stir within her, the memory of childhood fairytales, the fact that demons weren't supposed to have souls, that was the human burden. But no they did they just had more trouble awakening it. She exhaled slightly lost in thought, soul or not this creature had tried to kill her friends, and although she knew it wouldn't be able to do so again it still sent shivers down her spine. For it was highly likely that Kee had murdered before…She let out a shaky breath, "Kee if you ever try to hurt the ones I love again, you know that my powers will kill you in return right? And as you say since you cant find your soul, even though it is there buried within you…you will die Kee, and I will not let your spirit continue to exist after death." Even as she heard her voice, it didn't sound like her own, where the Casey she'd been before this mess? Surely she was still the same person, but even so she could feel something of what she once was fading. She looked towards Kee who carried his head down low, suddenly the creature seemed weak and frail like the child he was guised as, "C'mon then…lets hurry, but first since you're faster then me, go and tell John and Fin not to eat anything…say…say this city is at war with another who poisoned their food, got it? And you know the consequences of what happens otherwise."

Kee nodded and in a flash scurried away, Casey continued on her way to the washroom, wondering if there was in fact a closer one. But she hadn't the time to go looking for one, it was best to go to the one Kee had suggested. She felt like a little girl trapped in a fairytale, but she knew this was more than a fairytale, it was deeper…darker and the clever witch who sells her a poison apple is the demon Kee…now forced to be her ally.

Eventually she reached the washroom, it was a small wooden stall, nothing special, she turned the doorknob and entered, inside was a single toilet, a pump and mirror. The city had seemed rich and prosperous but suddenly it seemed poor and withering, she remembered how when she and Munch had bought the peoples items, how their faces glowed with gratitude and happiness. Despite how crowded the market had been she doubted the people in it carried much money. She reached into a small pack she'd been carrying and pulled out her make-up case, she didn't know why she found it so important to look good, especially now when anyone who would have really cared was frozen it time, but it seemed somehow ritual to her. She heard a nock on the door, she was a little annoyed, but figuring it was just Kee opened it.

However it wasn't Kee but a small boy, no older than eleven, his eyes were blue and dull, and his hair stiff with dirt. He looked like the other street urchins Casey seen in the strange new world. He looked startled to see her; he started muttering in a strange language, was he apologizing to her? It certainly sounded like it, though she'd never know for sure, he bowed and scurried off. She turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror, this realized was a peasants washroom, that boy had been startled to see her here because; she in comparison to everyone else around the city seemed rich. She didn't waste much more time with her make-up, before putting away her belongings and making her way back to the ship.

Kee met up with her along the way and walked with her back to the ship. As they were walking a group of small children all obviously street urchins ran up to Kee. They danced around him, pointing and spitting. Hatred like Casey never seen glowed in their eyes. Kee looked rather taken back, he turned to Casey, "Quickly we leave this place, we go back to ship, run yes?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Munch and Fin waited a little awkwardly for Casey's return. It seemed already like she'd been gone an hour. "I think we should go look for her." Munch said already getting up.

"In that crowd?" Fin asked with a gesture towards the market, "Man you gotta be crazy to even think you could find her in there…anyway there she comes now."

Munch turned his head in the direction Fin was pointing in, sure enough there she was, running towards them. "What took you so long?"

"That reminds me, Kee told us the food was poisoned by a warring city…Are you sure, I mean c'mon where else are we gonna get food?" Munch muttered.

"I don't know…Kee will help us though." She said with some difficulty. She turned her head around and took another glance at the city, those children…what did they see in Kee that angered them? He looked like one of them…and that boy, how he'd bowed to her, how it had almost been like he feared her…She caste these thoughts aside, she needn't worry, she was leaving the city anyways. She stumbled into the boat and sat beside Munch with a heavy heart. This city was dying, and she wanted to help the children but knew that was impossible. She sighed sadly and leaned her head against Munch as the tiny boat lifted of off, and soon they were once more sailing through the plains…

XXXXXXXX

Olivia squeezed his left hand, she could see Elliot's chest rising a falling, but his breathing was slow…Even if he wasn't a Dampier would he live? Surely the vampire hadn't had enough time to take enough of Elliot's blood to kill him…still the voice at the back her mind said, he was in pain, or at least had been and it had been her fault… What had awoken within her to make her so evil anyways? Was it some power of the vampire's…or? "Please be okay…" She whispered to Elliot's unconscious body, a flash of light swirled overhead for a moment before disappearing, she looked up at the blackened sky in surprise. Elliot remained motionless save the rising and falling of his chest; she gazed at him in despair.

"You know he'll take a while to awaken on his own…" Said a familiar voice behind her, she turned, quickly unsure at first who it was.

"Finder?" She spoke her voice soft.

"You should wake him up…see if he's all right. I don't think he's a vampire, if that was just a normal vampire then…Elliot will most likely be all right that is…if he hasn't lost too much blood."

"What if the vampire turned Elliot into a Dampier?"

"Normally unless you were dealing with a very powerful vampire, when you kill it the curse will be lifted of its victims…"

"And if it wasn't normal…?"

"Highly unlikely you'd have succeeded in killing it with simple pencils…" With that Finder turned on her heel and gave a small wave, "Be more careful next time Olivia and remember vampires have power over weak human minds like yours…Or Elliot could lose more than just a little blood…Anyways I have presume my search for anyone else…with the fate of fighting to save this world…good luck to you…"

"Wait one minute…I have another question before you go…"

"Yes?"

"I saw a light over head before you appeared, what was it?"

"Your friend John has been talking about them for years if what Fin says is true…they come from this plain, and have been here on earth a long time but they come from another place…" She gazed back at Olivia, "Some mean you harm, others don't but they aren't your enemies either way…remember that."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nathaniel was on duty to guard the door, and be there in case any newcomers came. He stepped inside the precinct, feeling the warmth of the air hit his face. He sipped a coffee and sat down on the ground. He was only seventeen, and if what George said was true this made him the youngest of all the people fighting for the world. Fear twisted inside his heart, but he was too proud to let this show. All he wanted was to go back to the life he was used to, flirting with girls and hanging out at the local mall. He lived with his aunt Tabitha after his single mother had been murdered a few years back. His father was but a distant figure in his mind that he'd never met, according to his mother his father was a druggie and when his mother became pregnant with him his father had fled unable to pay for child support. Never to be seen again and presumed dead. Despite his past he missed his aunt and life he'd become used to.

Suddenly there was a harsh banging on the door; Nathaniel scurried to his feet, startled. He glanced out the window and saw a woman banging on the door. He opened the door a crack, and in a soft fragile voice asked the woman why she'd come.

"Let me in, I'm on your side." She said, not really answering his question, he opened the door wide enough for her to enter and as soon as she was inside abruptly closed it, "I'm Melinda Warner, sometimes I work with the detectives of this precinct, I've come because I was sent here…"

Nathaniel nodded, "Do you know a George? And an Olivia?"

"Yeah Olivia's one of the detectives here and George is the precinct's psychiatrist (The author would like to take this moment to ask if Huang is a therapist or psychiatrist or what? She isn't entirely certain as you may have guessed.)"

"Mhmm…the other detectives apparently are off in another world…tell me though were you also sent by a strange see through woman?"

"Yeah, don't worry about explaining anything to me, she already has…she said I had to fight…if I wanted my daughter to walk again…"

"Huang is asleep, and Olivia left a while ago but I think she's coming back." He said casting off Warner's previous statement.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The author would like to take this moment to explain how the telepathic talking should be read. First off, it wont say whose talking, only at the beginning, but you'll know because after each line break it's the other person. Sorry if you get confused, and also, telepathic speech is in italics)

Casey heard a voice echo inside her head, at first she thought she imagined it, but it was persistent.

_Casey? _Repeated the voice again, _It's just me, John._

_How is it that you're talking to me? You're not reading my mind are you? You promised me you wouldn't, don't betray my trust again._

_No, no Casey that isn't it…my powers deal with minds, so I thought why should I be limited to only reading them, or entering them? Why not communicate with them too?_

_So you're not reading my mind then?_

_No…of course not Casey._

_Wait prove to me it's you speaking to me…_

_Very well,_ His voice said, he squeezed her hand slightly, and nodded at her inquiring face, "it's me." He murmured gently into her ear so that only she could hear him. _At first I was able to speak to Fin too, but he never responded and eventually shut me off…Well Casey, I needed to talk to you this way, so nobody could hear us…I believe it's safer this way._

_So I see you're still you're old paranoid self then…_

_Gee thanks Casey, real nice you are. Besides even if my body is younger now, I'm still old, I've still lived many years on earth._

_You aren't old John; you have a few years to go before you can call yourself old._

_Well at least…my body is younger, at least this way I'm not really too old for you._

_Excuse me?_

_I said-_

_Were talking telepathically I know what you said._

_Then…?_

_What do you mean…at least you're not too old for me?_

_It's just Casey before I got this curse and a younger body…I was old in both body and spirit, we couldn't have been together with the age difference…_

_So you must not care very much for me, if you think that we'd have had no chance had it not been for this mess you've got us all into._

_Casey…I didn't mean it like that, you know that don't you?_

_Yes you did, don't try lying to me, I can through your lies Munch, in case you've forgotten I'm an attorney. But no you haven't forgotten have you…no you haven't because you know that if it weren't for the mess you dragged us all into then I'd be nothing more than the attorney…I'd be nothing more to you than a colleague._

Beside them Fin had obviously fallen asleep and was snoring a bit. Munch tried giving Casey more messages but she'd either shut him off or was refusing to answer. She let go of his hand and brought her head away from his shoulder. She slid away from him and gazed unto the colors surrounding the boat. His apologies weren't working so he tried a different tactic, _What do you mean if it weren't for the mess I'd dragged us all into?_

_You know as well as I do that you're the only one whose supposed to save the world, it's your fault were here. Don't you see? This isn't our destiny it's yours, we weren't chosen, you were, you're the chosen one, the savior, the fated, not me, you._

The fated…her words hung in his head for a few moments…yes this was his destiny and he'd forced it unto her…he'd never really saved her before, because it was his fault she was in this mess in the first place. This whole thing was incredibly dangerous too, if she was ever hurt again or worse, died, it would be on his conscience, it would be his fault.

Casey…it wouldn't have been fair for us to be together had my body been old like it was…you're still young and beautiful, you deserve better than some old man like me.

_You're who I want to be with John, I don't care how old you are. Besides when we do break your curse will you leave me because you're too old…?_

_Somehow I don't see myself braking this curse, I'm immortal now and for good, whether or not I like it…and you, you will leave this world and go wherever it is spirits go when they die well I remain here only half living…I in some ways see why I'm immortal, because like you said I'm the fated one and if I die and the other side prevails earth would be lost…but still it's not much of a fate is it?_

_John…we will win, and when we do we'll break this curse, when we do break it…I will still be here, and well go wherever the dead go together, years from now of course but together nonetheless…_

_Finder never found a way to break her curse of immortality, what makes you think I can break mine?_

_I don't know, just hope I guess._ She looked at him and squeezed his hand again. Making sure Fin remained asleep and Kee was too focused on steering the boat she kissed him. He looked back at her sadly and sighed.

XXXXXXXX

Author's note: Well that was officially the longest chapter I've written for this story, but you guys deserve it what with the long wait you've had. Well I was thinking what if I make this the last chapter of this story and make a sequel called either, "The Wind's source" or "Until the End of the World"? It's just that the first few chapters of this story weren't my best work so people I guess weren't intrigued enough to read on and also I've noticed the number of hits I'm getting on this story is going down with each new chapter, which means either my written skills are diminishing or people are loosing interest. So if I did a sequel it would be like a new beginning…right? But for those few people that actually review you can tell me, A) if you like the idea of me doing a sequel B) if so which of the two names mentioned above you like better C) you're actual views on this chapter and D) If you answered yes to A what do you think I could improve on for the next story?

Now unfortunately I'm a review whore at heart so you cannot convince to stop asking for reviews no matter how much it annoys people. Although you know, if people actually reviewed more then I wouldn't have to ask for reviews…oh well. But I'd like to take this moment to say, I love all my reviewers, you guys make my day. Anywho tis it for now, Adieu.


End file.
